drunk?
by Alone-but-happy
Summary: Yahiro and megumi went to some building (yeah i have not thought so detailed yet. like i got the fluff sorted out. but not the nitty gritty details - which i might try to address). What happens if megumi got drunk? Pure fluff.
1. Chapter 1

-summary-

Yahiro and megumi went to the bar. What happens if megumi got drunk? Pure fluff (lol which just totally makes the plotline so obvious) anyways on a side note, megumi and sakura are like best friends in this story (since sakura is dating her twin brother, so it is only natural that sakura is like megumi's best friend) oh and I will be switching between megumi POV and yahiro POV, since I cant write in 3rd person.

Megumi POV-

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling. Sakura words still echoed in my mind. "Megumi, Yahiro does NOT hate you. In fact he really likes you. It is just that he is such an ass, coward and idiot that he can't see what is in front of him".

-flashback-

Yahiro had rejected me. Again. I was lying in my bed listlessly, waiting for time to pass me by. I couldn't even summon energy to try to practise singing to myself, something that I have always enjoyed doing. *sigh* A world without Yahiro loving me is such a painful one. And the love for him, which he does not return and also which cannot disappear just makes things even more painful for me.

'Megumi. You stop being a whim. Yahiro is an idiot. I don't need him.' I angrily tell myself. Then I would numb my heart, so the feelings of pain I felt because of yahiro would go away. Fade away..

The door of my room burst open. I turned my head towards the door. It was sakura. I wanted to tell her to get out of my room. To go away. But I had no strength to write that down onto the magic board, let alone say it aloud. I felt so tired. Why can't anyone just leave me alone. And it was probably my worried twin, Jun, that got Sakura over to help cheer me up seeing that he couldn't bring me out of my misery.

"listen Megumi," Sakura told me firmly, " Yahiro does NOT hate you. In fact he really likes you. It is just that he is such an ass, coward and idiot that he can't see what is in front of him. if you really think Yahiro hates you, then why not you try kissing him?" then in a softer voice whispered into my ear different variations of the way I could possible seduce him, causing me to blush involuntarily. "if he pushes you away then he doesn't like you. If he doesn't that means he is totally in love with you!" Sakura squealed.

*sigh* Sakura really is great at making people feel better. She almost had me believing that Yahiro actually felt something for me since she is one of Yahiro's close friends. But I know that Yahiro will simply push me away. I had seen him pushing countless girls away before. What difference would it be if I tried? I am hardly anyone worth liking compared to the girls that try their luck on Yahiro. They are way prettier than I am, smarter, better body shape. They were simply the perfect girlfriend that everyone would want.

"Oh by the way Megumi, don't forget about the outing we planned to the karaoke tonight. And Yahiro will be coming along. See you there. If you aren't there I will forcefully come here and drag you there. Oh and don't forget to do what I told you to do." Then giggling to herself, Sakura happily left my room, presumably to see Jun.

I stared at the ceiling. Sakura's words echoing in my mind. "he likes you"… I could feel hope rekindle within my heart. Which I instantly crushed. No use getting my hopes up and then having it crushed again by him. I rather I did not hope for anything at all, spare myself from all the pain I would feel. "Megumiiiiii! Go get changed! I know you are lying on the bed!" I heard Sakura shouting from the 1st floor of the house. I continued staring at the ceiling, deliberating if I should go or not. If I went I would see Yahiro. But if I don't, I won't be able to see Yahiro at all. And that was exactly the problem. I was feeling very conflicted emotions on the matter if I want to see him or not.

-flashback end-

BAM

The door to my room was forcefully flung open as Sakura came storming into my room, with Jun stationed outside of my room looking concernedly at Sakura and me. "Megumi. You are so not wearing your pyjamas there!" said Sakura as she dragged me out of bed, pulling me to the wardrobe in my room. She began pulling clothes off the rack in an attempt to find something fitting for me. Then at last satisfied with what she found she handed me the clothes. I took the clothes numbly and dragged my feet as I walked to the toilet to change. I couldn't help but feel a slight bit of gratefulness towards what Sakura was doing all for me. Well as well as a slight bit of irritation at her persistence.

-Yahiro POV-

I sat at the sofa watching lazily at Hikari and Kei started a challenge of the-person-who-can-drink-the-most-without-getting-drunk-wins. I watched their immature antics, wondering for the umpteenth time how was it even possible that Kei is tolerating her. I switched my attention to Ryuu and Finn who was both attempting to sing a duet on stage and obviously failing miserably. If only Megumi was here. Her voice would be so much more pleasant to the ears compared to their shrieks and shouts. Talking about Megumi, she isn't here yet. And I only came considering Sakura told me that Megumi would be here. I frowned. She couldn't have been lying considering she had never lied to me about anything when it comes to the subject of Megumi. I looked at my watch distractedly. If Megumi isn't here is another two minutes, I am so leaving this place. The work that would have accumulated just by coming here tonight would be enormous. I closed my eyes and tried to control my slight frustration at the fact that Megumi isn't here yet.

The door opened. I turned my head around. And saw Jun and Sakura entering and Megumi wasn't there. I felt the hope that had surged in my heart dropping flat down. I should have known she wouldn't have been coming considering I had rejected her just recently. Well if she isn't here, then there is hardly any reason to hold myself back from all that work. Seeing me rising from my seat, Sakura came over leaving Jun standing at the side for a little while. "Megumi is here just so if you were thinking of leaving" Sakura said calmly to me. I glared at her and continued on my way out. "Really Yahiro. Is that how you treat the girl who after much effort finally managed to get Megumi out of the house? And it was entirely your fault to start with". _It is your fault…_ It almost felt as if Sakura had just stabbed me with a knife. I continued walking towards the exit as if I didn't hear her. It is best if she didn't see how her words had hit home. I heard Sakura cuss under her breadth before saying "fine. Megumi is sitting at the piano outside at the reception area." Before turning to head back to Jun. "thank you Sakura" I said softly. She heard and turned around giving me a beaming smile "do the right thing you idiot." Before continuing on her way.

I went out to the reception area. I was half expecting Megumi not to be there. But she was sitting on the chair looking at the piano in a seemingly depressed way. I frowned. That bright cheery air around here seemed to be missing. Extremely odd.

Her clothes were beautifully picked out. And it was very obvious that Sakura picked them out. It emphasized her slim figure. Her arms were exposed, showing off her slim arms. She was wearing a white buttoned shirt. It was almost translucent, allowing you to see the pink bra she was wearing under. She was wearing a pink skirt that looked like it was of the same shade as that bra she was wearing, ending at mid thigh. The magic board I gave her was sitting on her lap. Her slim legs were swinging as she sat on the chair since her legs couldn't really reach the floor. Her hair was falling in waves, covering her face partially. I felt my skip a beat. She was so beautiful. Not to mention she was obviously sulking. I sped up my walking speed and decided to surprise her from behind.


	2. Chapter 2

-Megumi POV-

I sat at the piano chair, staring at the piano in front of me. It was totally the wrong choice to have come. I couldn't even bring myself in into the room to see if Yahiro was there. I felt such like an idiot. I should leave this place before Yahiro appears.

I felt a finger lift the hair covering my right ear tucking it behind my ear. The scent of lavender washed over me. "Megumi" I heard Yahiro whispered softly into my ear, and I involuntarily let out a gasp of both shock and delight. I could feel his breathe tickling my neck and the fact that he was so near me sent my heart racing. I shivered involuntarily at the closeness of him. I turned my head slightly to see that he was sitting beside me on the piano chair facing the other direction of the direction I was sitting.

He was wearing a white collared shirt that was slightly buttoned down showing a little of his well defined chest. His lavender hair was slightly messy, falling over his eyes, covering his soft brown eyes. The tight fitting jeans he was wearing emphasized his slim muscular legs. I felt my heartbeat quicken at the sight of him. How can a single guy be so handsome. It is so unfair. And he was actually wearing the lavender coloured earrings that I gave him for his birthday. The sight of it caused hope to blossom within my heart. I remembered clearly that when I gave it to him, he had said no one would ever wear that out. But the fact that he was wearing it means that he must have treasured what I gave him right? Or I might be reading too much into it. I sighed inwardly as I felt my hope went somewhat crashing down.

"why did you not go into the room?" he said softly, looking at me intensely. I looked at him. He was frowning slightly, causing his eyebrows to knit together. I turned away from his gaze._How am I even suppose to answer that question? I didn't want to see you? I thought you didn't want to see me anymore? You are an idiot but I love you?_ I don't even know what I want anymore…

Suddenly, I felt his slim long fingers wrap around my wrist. Which caused a jolt to sear through my arm. My heart started beating at extremely fast pace. As he then gently pulled me in the direction of the room. "Come on Megumi, I want to hear you sing". When I didn't move from my seat. He let out a sigh before turning around to face me, without letting go of my wrist. He then stepped closer to me and bent down to bring his face closer to my ear, the tip of his nose brushing against my ear, causing shiver of delight down my spine. My heart started beating faster at the close proximity he was at.

"Megumi, if you don't move I will really carry you into the room in my arms. Or is that what you want?" Yahiro said softly into my ear. I could feel his breath caressing my skin. I felt goose bumps rise slightly as I imagined what it would feel like to have him do that, causing me to blush. I then reluctantly decided to follow him. Can't have him carrying me here. It would be so embarrassing. He did not let go of my wrist as he gently lead me to the room. His fingers felt so smooth and I had to fight down the urge to caress his arm with my fingers.

We reached the door of the room that we were supposed to enter. He turned the knob and then I felt his fingers letting my wrist go causing my arm to drop back, lightly hitting my thigh. I felt a wave of disappointment crashing down on me. _Don't let go…_ but I knew he didn't want Akira mostly or anyone else he knows to see him grasping onto my wrist. Akira mostly because he obviously still likes Akira, being his first love that never did reciprocated his feelings, something that I would be eternally grateful towards Akira. The others because he obviously doesn't like me thus would not want his other friends forming such a misconception on our relationship status.

"Megumi. Stop standing there and come in" Yahiro said lightly, cutting off my thoughts. That was when I realised that I had not moved ever since he let go of my wrist. I blinked to clear away the tears that were threatening to fall, and then walked through the door that Yahiro was holding open for me. He can be such a gentlemen sometimes, opening doors, being polite, being kind… _but will never be yours,_ my more rational mind quietly reminded myself

"Megumiiii! How…is your relationship with Yahiroo? Sang Hikari, in a slurring manner, who was currently standing in front of me, and was obviously very drunk. I blinked at her and turned to look at Yahiro, who upon noticing my gaze turned his head and walked to sit himself on the sofa. "Hikari, you are drunk. So I win. Too bad eternal second place" said Kei from behind Hikari. "I am notta drunk at all~~" her words slurring. As she spun around staggering slightly before falling into Kei's arms. "Yes you are. Now I will bring you back home." Kei said sternly to her. He then picked Hikari up in his arms before announcing that he and Hikari would be taking their leave for the night.

I looked over at the stage. There was Ryuu and Finn singing into the mike enthusiastically although terribly off tune. They were now re-enacting the love scenes in which the song was played during that particular scene.

Akira and Tadashi was not where to be seen, they probably left or didn't come at all. Jun and Sakura are most probably having a romantic date together already, which leaves me with Yahiro. But when I looked over at the sofa he was seating at, I saw Sakura sitting beside him, really close to him, and Jun seated on the table in front of Yahiro. They seemed to be having an animated conversation. Sakura said something and Yahiro laughed, in which Jun then interjected to say something. I felt very slightly irritated at how Sakura was so easily able to get Yahiro to laugh and smile. If I didn't know that she loved Jun, I would have sworn that she was in love with Yahiro and was flirting with him. I close my eyes and tried to smother the sense of irritation I was feeling, but it was as if it felt my resistance and the anger I felt suddenly doubled in amount. I turned away from the sight and sat down at the table in which Kei and Hikari had their drinking contest. I stared at the unopened bottles dully_. I wonder how it tastes like_… I uncapped the bottle and brought it to my lips and took a sip.

It tasted bitter, just like how I was feeling inside. I tilted the bottle and drank slightly more of it this time. I felt the pain in my heart faded away slightly. I looked at the bottle quizzically. So if I drink more, I could possible drown off this constant stab of pain I feel every time I think of Yahiro. I felt tears starting to trickle down my cheeks. Why is it that everyone else has it so easy with their relationships. Hikari and Kei are practically inseparable. Always having fun competing with each other almost like a cute couple. Tadashi and Akira are very obviously in love with each other. Having their couple fights daily. Ryuu and Finn go out almost 3 times every week, laughing at each other jokes. Sakura and Jun were practically love birds. All they ever talk about when they are with me is Sakura this or Jun that. Why is it that only my relationship with Yahiro isn't working out? What did I do wrong? I took another mouthful of the drink feeling the bitterness wash down my throat. Then another one and another one. Before I knew it I had already finished one bottle. I reached out and opened another one, before quickly downing the contents. I want to forget. Forget the pain I feel. I felt my tears stop and then my head felt lighter. Almost as if I was happy. Then I realised that is because the constant stabs of pain in my heart had stopped. It was such a wonderful feeling. To be freed from all those dark and bitter thoughts. The constant stabs of emotional pain that felt worse than any physical pain I have felt before seemed to have disappeared. Drinking this is wonderful I thought giddily. Maybe I should tell Sakura and Jun that I'm no longer sad. So they would stop worrying. I drank another mouthful. Maybe I should tell Yahiro I like him a lot. Maybe I should just do what Sakura had suggested? The thought did not fill me with the fear I usually feel at the thought of another rejection. Yes I should try what Sakura suggested. I stood up. And noticed the floor was spinning under me. I tried to walk towards where Sakura and Jun were sitting but they were suddenly so far away. I stumbled and tripped, landing on my butt with a thump. Somehow the pain I felt seemed so distant. It was as if I couldn't feel anything anymore. All the pain I felt just became a numb feeling. I saw Sakura, Jun and Yahiro simultaneously turned their head towards me. Yahiro suddenly looked so much more handsome then he did before. Especially with that cute concern face he was making, as he stood up quickly and turned to walk towards me.


	3. Chapter 3

-Yahiro POV-

~_Thump~_

I turned my head to see what had made that noise.

It was Megumi. She was sitting in a sprawled manner with a very dazed expression on her face. Her skirt flopped over her legs, exposing more legs then necessary. I looked at her slim legs and felt my breath hitch. Her hair was in a slight mess, her bangs falling over her eyes, overall giving her a very sexy look. I had suppressed a blush from rising onto my cheek. I quickly left my seat and walked towards her. That slightly off focus look she was wearing was very worrying. Her usual bright eyes had clouded over, as if she was staring distantly at something else. She was looking at me with those clouded eyes with a rare genuine smile not concealed by her shyness. It was beautiful. It was not normal. I sped up my walk towards her side. Something is definitely not right.

"Yahiro" Megumi said huskily, before giggling. I felt my heart quicken both from her calling me in such a seductive manner and from the knowledge that something was terribly wrong.

As I got closer to her, she tried to stand up. She clumsily brought her knees up, and the skirt she was wearing dropped lower, exposing her panties. It was hot pink. And that come-hither look she was giving was certainly not helping. I felt my heartbeat quicken and breathing became slightly more difficult. This time a blush burning across my face unconcealed. I looked downwards and tried not to stare at her very exposed sexy legs, as I got closer to her.

She finally stood up. The skirt falling back to cover her thighs. Relief and disappointment washed over me. I gasped inwardly at the thought that I wanted to see more of Megumi body exposed. And as I thought that unbidden images of Megumi in sexy clothes doing various sexy poses flashed in my mind causing my chest to constrict painfully. I quickly banished those thoughts. _It is not as if she keeps asking me to go out with her because she likes me. She is just doing it for Akira. So I should not take advantage of that_. Megumi then started walking unsteadily to me, with that happy uncontained smile on her lips. She almost looked drunk, but that couldn't be possible.

But as she was walking towards me, she stumbled and started falling forward. I quicken my pace and caught her in an embrace before she could hit the ground. Ahhh. She is so heavy. That was when I realised she was just leaning on me without any attempt to get back on her feet.

"You smell so good" Megumi murmured huskily to my chest. My heartbeat went up a notch, and started pumping twice as hard as it usually went. Her warm body was pressing against mine, reminding me of how close I was to her. Her usual intoxicating scent of vanilla enveloped me, almost making me want to bury myself in her hair and breathe the scent in. but my logical mind interjected and I decided to bring her to the sofa instead.

"Megumi, I'm going to carry you over to the sofa. Or do you want to walk?" she raised her head, and looked at me with those eyes that were clouded over and looked at me distantly. "You look so good..." she answered, totally ignoring the question I asked her. She raised her hand from my back and wrapped them around my neck, before tip toeing as she tried to bring my head down to give me a kiss. That was when I smelt alcohol in her breath. I pulled back and looked at her. If she was drunk that would explain why she was behaving so strangely. I looked on the floor and noticed the spilt beer bottle on the ground. Argh. I was so worried over her that I forgot to look at her surroundings. I closed my eyes and sighed in exasperation. _How could being with her make me so careless?_

Then before waiting for her to give her consent, I picked her off the floor and carried her in my arms to seat her on the sofa. Megumi started giggling happily, and she wrapped her two arms around my neck, snuggling closer to my chest. My heart leaped and I felt a shiver of delight run down my spine. It would be more gratifying if she would do such a thing when she is not drunk. _But too bad that she won't even act like this if she is not drunk,_ my inner self thought sneeringly. Sakura and Jun were still struck dumb and were seated at the exact same spot, staring at what had happen.

"What happened to her?" Sakura asked worriedly, as Jun went over to fuss over his twin terrible state. I lay her down on the sofa, and had to pry apart her fingers that refused to let go of me. She was obviously sulking now, at Jun who was scolding her lightly, horrified that she even got drunk. Ryuu and Finn had stopped singing and were seated across the sofa looking worriedly at Megumi.

"She is drunk, I think we should call this a night." I said this as calmly as I could. "Jun, Sakura you would bring her back home -" but before I could finish my sentence, I was interrupted by Megumi. "No!" she was frowning at what I said. I looked at her steadily and tried not the blush as I looked at her. "Megumi, you are drunk and you need to rest. So you are going home." I said lightly. I turned and started to walk away. Better get away quickly before my rational mind give way to my sick desires, and I change my mind on her going back to her house.

I heard a scuffle behind me, and turned to see Megumi being restrained by Jun and Ryuu. She was struggling furiously and obviously to no avail. I looked quizzically at Sakura, who whispered into my ear "she wants to go to your house'. I felt my heart constrict and I couldn't stop a gasp from leaving my lips. I could feel a blush burning across my face as thoughts of what I would do to Megumi if left alone burn in my mind.

But my thoughts were cut off by Megumi ultra destructive voice. Ryuu and Jun instantly realeased Megumi to cover their ears. Finn was promptly knocked out and Sakura looked stunned. And I was seeing black spots and feeling slightly off balanced. The silence that followed was absolute. Megumi then took that brief opportunity of distraction and bounded out of reach of Jun and Ryuu, scooting over to my side. She then laced her fingers with mine, and then hugging my arm possessively. Her soft, warm skin pressed against mine and I felt happiness soared within my heart. She pouted at the others and then declared in a slightly slurring voice that she will be going to my house. Ryuu, Jun and Sakura had the do-something look etched on their faces, while Finn looked dazedly from the floor, looking back and forth at Megumi and I. I could only helplessly look back at them. Either way, I didn't mind her coming to my house at all. The awkward silence that ensued was finally broken by Finn.

"I think we should leave Megumi to Yahiro" she said hesitantly, now leaning on Ryuu arm, looking extremely apologetic to everyone in the room. Jun glared at the suggestion, while Ryuu simply looked openly shocked that Finn had even said such a thing. Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. She then took Jun by the wrist and pulled him to leave. She passed by me, and looked at me giving me the please-don't-regret-what-you-do look of warning, before leaving. Ryuu and Finn looked at me. And Ryuu narrowed his eyes at me and mouthed "if you do anything to her I will kill you" before leaving with Finn.

I looked at Megumi who was still clinging possessively to my arm. She was now smiling happily, seeing that she did get her way in the end, and then with her soft slender fingers she stroked the arm she was holding onto, sighing happily as she did it. I felt my heartbeat quicken, and the hairs on my arms rise. I closed my eyes and quickly composed myself. _Think straight Yahiro_, I reprimanded myself as I forced myself to think, even at the close proximity that Megumi was at.

I wrapped my fingers around her wrist and then gently pulled her to the direction of the door. "we will take my car back to my place then" Megumi looked up at me and smiled a radiant smile, nodding then allowing herself to be led by me to the car. I took out a phone and dialled my personal chauffeur requesting her to meet me outside the place.

When we exited the building, the car was already waiting.

"There that is my car that we would be taking to my house" I told Megumi gently. Megumi looked at the sleek black car and her eyes seemed to light up with happiness. She practically dragged me to the car in her eagerness to reach the car. My driver was waiting outside the door and opened the door of the car before Megumi would do it. She looked up and smiled at him radiantly before literally bouncing herself onto the seat of the car. My driver looked at me with a questioning look, and I saw a twitch of a smile on his lips.

"It is none of your business" I said sullenly as I climbed into the back seat. I glared at him for good measure, except I could feel the rush of heat tinting my face, colouring my cheeks pink. He closed the side door in response, but not before I saw him grinning widely.

ahh okay so i was wrong abt the fun starting in this chapter... -.- oh well. i kinda think Yahiro is being too nice? (oh well nvm)


	4. Chapter 4

-Yahiro POV-

We finally arrived at my house. The ride was pure embarrassment for me. It would admittedly have been a better ride home, if for one my driver was not giving me the occasional smile through the rear mirror, especially when Megumi decided to cuddle next to me. It was also plain torture, because my driver was seating there driving and was clearly taking it as pure entertainment watching my discomfort. I also had to control my urges to do anything inappropriate to Megumi just then. But then thinking back, without my driver there giving me the occasional amused glance, I would most likely have done something inappropriate. I gasped inwardly at that admission. I have never thought doing such inappropriate things to any females I have ever known. Well except for Megumi. I shuddered at the thought. _How can I be thinking such impure thoughts about someone so innocent?_

The car door opened and I tried to get out. Except Megumi was still latched onto my waist. I looked at her. She was leaning on my body, entranced by the ring I was wearing on my index finger on my right hand. _She is so cute,_ came the unbidden thought. I looked over at my driver holding the door opened. His face looked eternally amused and something tells me that he will never let me forget that something like this have ever happened. I turned back to face Megumi. I have to get her out of the car to avoid an accumulation of blackmail material on me. Gently using me left hand, i pried her apart from me, telling her that we have to go now. She frowned at me in confusion but followed me in the end. We exited the car, and my driver looked at me and gave me a brilliant smile, to show his amusement, and then said to Megumi, "he is a shy guy. Take care of him." Before he quickly entered the driver seat and drove away before I could glare at him and say something I would possibly regret.

"Yahiro." I felt Megumi tugging at my shirt sleeve and I looked down to face her.

"Give me a piggyback to your room" she squealed before giggling. She looked up at me through her bangs, widening her eyes and putting on a pout. My heartbeat hitched as I thought how kissable she looked right now. _Except she is currently acting because of alcohol induced weirdness_. I let out a sigh, before complying to her wishes. _What has become of me? The great Yahiro giving piggy back rides to drunken teenage girl._

I bent down and she quickly wrapped her arms around my neck. I could feel her front pressing onto my back and the presence of her body leaning against me sent a pleasant tingle through my body. _How is she able to do such a thing to me? _She then jumped up slightly as I shifted my hands behind to carry her weight. She was surprisingly light. My hands were now directly under her butt and I could feel the outline of her panties through the thin material of her skirt. I bite my lip, trying to control my thoughts of Megumi is only her undergarments. I don't even know if this is bliss or pure torture anymore. She giggled happily and then brought her head down resting it on my left shoulder. I felt my heart constrict painfully. _Being near her and not doing anything inappropriate is so difficult._ The smell of vanilla washed over me as a few strand of her long wavy hair fell forward, enveloping me. She turned her head slightly, so it was facing me and then experimentally plucking her lips and blowing into my ear. The hair near my neck raised and I could feel goose bumps rising on the surface where she blew. I closed my eye momentarily as I tried to recollect my thoughts and calm my pounding heart. _Who would have thought Megumi was capable of such seduction._ But my thoughts were cut off when I felt Megumi's lips pressing down on my neck. I felt my hands involuntarily tighten under her butt as a strangled gasp escaped my lips. I felt a blush burning bright on my face as the corridor leading to my room seemed to become hotter. I really hope no one else is seeing this. She then traced butterfly kisses down my neck leaving a trail of saliva down my neck. I could feel her warm breadth caressing my skin, sending shivers of delight though my body.

"Megumi. What are you doing?" i said as calmly as I could. But as much as I tried to keep my voice neutral and light, it cracked slightly, showing how I was fast losing control.

She giggled and then said huskily, "I like you squeezing my butt like that". My eye widened, and I felt my heartbeat quicken. My fingers tightened momentarily, but then i quickly forced them to relax themselves. _No. this can't be happening to me. I feel so helpless against her charms._

I felt her shift under my hands, as her arms pressed down on my shoulder to shift herself into a better position I presume.

"Do you like it?" Megumi has repositioned herself, so that her mouth was near my ear, the tip of her nose brushing against my ear. Her long wavy hair brushed against my exposed skin, sending my heart racing. She was too close to me. And on top of that doing all this... this seductive touches, making the insides of me clench painfully. My pants were really feeling too tight already. I turned my head slightly away from her as I tried to recollect myself.

"Yahiro. Please tell me." she said in an almost sobering serious voice. I didn't answer her. _What should I even say? Yes I like it? No I don't? Being near you is confusing me?_

Megumi released a sigh. Breaking the silence that had ensued due to my confusion. She must have taken my silence as a signal that she should stop. But now that she stopped, I discovered I didn't want her to. Then I felt her left hand unwrap itself from my body. She leaned her head tilted sideways down on my shoulder and then using her fingers starting playing with my hair. Running her fingers down my scalp. Down my neck. Behind my ears. Almost absentmindedly. Each soft caress bring a jolt of ecstasy. I could feel my breathing going faster as my heart rate sped up against my will.

"Sakura said you would like me doing this" Megumi said softly, at the same time re wrapping her arm around me to secure herself against me. My rational mind jumped at the statement. _Ha! See, there was absolutely no way Megumi would do such a thing. It was all the doing of Sakura. So Megumi didn't actually like you. She was just doing as Sakura suggested. _It sneered at me. Although it wasn't a direct rejection or anything, it felt as if it was a rejection, and it was almost as painful as a stab to the heart. Somehow I felt betrayed by Sakura. Even though I know she must have been trying to help.

I tried to think rationally. But Megumi lying on my back hardly seems to helping matters. I saw my room door approach my sight and I quicken my steps towards it. A warm shower will definitely help to clear my mind.

I opened the room door carefully, balancing Megumi behind me and pushed the door open. I walked to my queen-sized bed and sat down. Her arms were still hanging around me as I settled down on the bed.

"Megumi. I need to go for a shower now" I told her gently. But her hands did not move. I twisted my body sideways only to see a sleeping Megumi. _What a careless girl. Sleeping while I am carrying her. Doesn't she not know that sleeping with a guy is extremely dangerous? Especially one that really likes her?_ I let out a sigh before carefully peeling her off me, taking care not to wake her up. Then I laid her on the bed covering her with the blanket. The reason for covering her with the blanket was because that was kind of the most natural thing to do, but the main reason was because she shirt was slightly soaked from sweat making her already quite translucent white shirt almost nonexistent as the fabric clinged onto her body, showing off the hot pink bra underneath it. It was the most distracting sight. And not to mention she was so vulnerable sleeping on my bed, that doing something inappropriate was a little too easy. It took all my will power to stop myself from unbuttoning that thin fabric and enjoy myself in her beautiful presence. I forced myself out of the room into the bathroom. _Yahiro, get a grip on yourself. Don't forget that if something bad happens to her not only will the whole of S.A become an enemy, but Megumi will also hate you. _The thought of Megumi hating me was an extremely sobering thought.

.

.

.

note: *sigh* i thought i could complete this fic by today. but i was wrong. oh well i guess it would be next week then.

thanks goes out to:

farahudgens, MACCIC, Strawberrycupcakefaerie, Vicky Sheldon, WinterXstarxz, xMagicMayhem and YoungTitansEvolution for following this story. (it kind of encouraged me seeing as i thought the stroy wasnt good. haha but now maybe me thinking it was bad was just all in my mind) thank you. i hope the story would be one that you like.

and thank you again to MACCIC, Strwberrycupcakefaerie, Vicky Sheldon, Winterxstarxz and xMagicMayhem for adding this story to your lists of favorites. thank you. i cant express how much happiness i feel. (i think it is almost equivalent to scoring full marks for my test)

to JayRocks17 , che2 and butter'toasties thank you for reviewing. although i have never really asked for reviews you still reviewed and said you liked the story. i was really happy when you said you liked the story. :) so thank you for the initiative you made. i guess your words of encouragement really spurred me on to write. i hope the stories i come up with do not disappoint you.


End file.
